Legend of Uzumaki Clan
by HIDAYAT UZUMAKI
Summary: Kini adalah waktunya Klan Uzumaki untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya,Naruto Uzumaki akan membuat Klannya itu berjaya seperti masa lampau. Fuinjutsu user,and Smart Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ; I Don't Own Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Six Years After Kyuubi Attack**_

_**Di perumahan lingkungan yang kumuh,tengah berjalan seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning panjang yang berponi sampai hidungnya dan mempunyai gaya spiky ,bermata biru,dan mempunyai kulit sedikit coklat,dia memakai kaos putih dengan lambang Uzumaki di belakangnya,dan bercelana hitam panjang,namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_**Di desa Konoha anak ini lebih terkenal dengan sebutan sebagai jelmaan kyuubi,meskipun dia adalah anak yang baru berumur enam tahun,tapi dia tahu bahwa hampir semua penduduk Konoha sangat membencinya,tapi tidak tahu alasannya.**_

_**Kini ia sedang berjalan menuju Apartemenya,karena takut jika Nee-san nya sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, saat dia sampai di Apartemenya dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.**_

"_**Mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja"**_

_**Ketika dia membuka pintu Apartemennya keadaannya sangat berbeda sepertinya biasanya,biasanya Nee-san pasti akan menyambutnya,tapi kini ruangan apartemenya itu sangat gelap.**_

"_**Nee-san kau dimana?"**_

_**Naruto pun langsung menghidupkan lampu namun pemandangan di depannya itu membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak,dia ingin lari tapi kakinya sangat kaku.**_

_**Di depannya ada tubuh seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang panjangnya sampai bahu matanya tidak terlihat karena sedang menutup matanya,tetapi hal yang membuat Naruto shock adalah sayatan di leher Nee-sannya dengan darah kering di bajunnya.**_

"_**Nes-san"Naruto mendekati tubuh nes-sannya,lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.**_

"_**Nes-san cepat bangun..."tidak terasa air mata Naruto sudah keluar membasahi pipinya.**_

"_**Hiks...hiks...tolong jangan tinggalkan aku Nes-san"tapi usahanya sia-sia karena tubuh wanita itu tidak mau bergerak.**_

_**Secara tidak sengaja kaki Naruto menginjak sebuah kertas,lalu dia membacanya.**_

* * *

_**Dear Naruto-kun,**_

_**Maafkan aku Naruto,Nee-san tidak bisa menepati janji Nes-san untuk melihatmu jadi Hokage dan seorang Ninja yang di takuti seluruh dunia Shinobi.**_

_**Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Naruto-kun,mereka semua menyalahkanku karena aku lebih mementingkan teman ku dari pada untuk menyelesaikan misi.**_

_**Tapi berjanjilah padaku.,bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi Hokage di desa ini,aku akan selalu mengawasimu di atas ya...**_

_**Oh ya aku hampir lupa aku meninggalkan beberapa Gulungan tentang Fuinjutsu,karena aku yakin kau akan menjadi pengguna Fuinjutsu terhebat suatu saat nanti.**_

_**Jangan lupa untuk mengontrol Chakramu,jika kau ingin lulus dari Akademi.**_

_**Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun.**_

* * *

"NEE-SAN" Naruto pun terbangung dari mimpinya akibat teriakannya sendiri,tidak terasa keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hah...hah..hah ternyata mimpi itu masih membayangiku"Naruto pun mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya,menuju kamar mandi beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung ganti pakaian.

Kini Naruto memakai kaos hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki berwarna merah di belakangnya dan juga celana hitam, selanjutnya dia membuat ramen instan untuk sarapannya.

Setelah selesai memakan ramennya,Naruto pun bersiap berangkat ke Training ground 7 untuk bertemu rekan Akademinya,sebelum berangkat dia tidak lupa memakai masker nya yang terbuat dari perban berwarna putih yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.(seperti Zabuza).

Saat Naruto berjalan menuju Training ground 7 dia merasakan bahwa hampir semua penduduk Konoha menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian,tetapi Naruto menghiraukannya dengan tetap berjalan menuju Training Ground 7.

Dari kejauhan Naruto bisa melihat dua orang yang sudah datang di Training ground,yang satu adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam bergaya pantat bebek,memakai baju biru dengan simbol Uchiha di belakanggnya,dan celana putih,orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke,Uchiha terakhir dari Klan Uchiha.

Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink sepanjang bahu,bermata hijau,dan juga memakai baju merah dan celana hitam pendek.

"Maaf saya terlambat"sapa Naruto kepada kedua rekannya.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya sebentar dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain,Namun berbeda dengan Sakura.

"Kau terlambat Baka...Shanaro"Sakura melayangkan sebuah pukulan kepada Naruto ,namun dengan mudah ia hindari sehingga Sakura hanya meninju angin.

"Kau tahu Sakura kau memanggilku Baka tapi kenyataanya aku bisa menjadi juara 1 di Akademi bersama Sasuke"Sakura pun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Maaf aku terlambat"sapa Kakashi.

"Karena tadi ada nenek-nenek yang meminta bantuanku untuk mengangkat belanjaanya ke rumahnya,eh ternyata rumahnya berjarak 10 mil dari desa".Ketiga muridnya hanya menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang mengatakan"aku tidak percaya".

"Baiklah test akan di mulai,jika kalian ingin lulus kalian harus bisa merebut lonceng ini"Kakashi pun menunjukkan dua lonceng di tangan kirinya.

"Tapi loncengnya kan hanya ada dua Kakashi-Sensei"tanya Sakura.

"Yang tidak mendapat lonceng harus kembali ke Akademi"jelas Kakashi.

Ketiga muridnya pun menampilkan reaksi yang berbeda,Sakura dengan kekhawatirannya,Sasike dengan tenangnya,dan Naruto dengan malasnya.

"Dan tesnya di mulai dari sekarang"ucap Kakashi.

Ketiga murid itu pun langsung menghilang dari tempatnya ke dalam hutan.

"_**Hm cukup bagus kemampuan mereka dalam bersembunyi"**_Kakashi pun langsung mencari sasaran pertama yaitu Sakura.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Kakashi menemukan letak persembunyian Sakura,Kakashi pun langsung membuat segel tangan.

"**Magen:Narakumi No Jutsu"**

Sakura saat ini sedang mencari Sasuke untuk mengajaknya berkerja sama agar mereka bisa lolos dari test ini tanpa memperdulikan Naruto,tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang memegang pundaknya.

"Sa...ku...ra"  
_"__**Ini adalah suaranya Sasuke-kun pasti dia mempunyai rencana yang sama denganku"**_pikir Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung membalikkan badanya untuk menyapa pujaan hatinya.

"Sasu...Aaaaaaaa"teriak Sakura saat melihat keadaan Sasuke yang tubuhnya di penuhi oleh kunai.

"Cepat... pergi... dari sini,ini... terlalu bahaya... untukmu"ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat keadaan Sasuke hanya bisa pingsan.

"Inikah skil yang dimiliki Kunoichi of the year"guman Kakashi.

* * *

"Halo Sasuke"ucap Kakashi sambil tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku berwarna orange.

"Hn"Sasuke pun langsung menyerang Kakashi dengan mengirim tendangan kearah kepala Kakashi tapi dengan mudahnya kakashi menahan seranganya,Sasuke kembali menendang Kakashi dengan kaki satunya.

Karena tahu tidak bisa menahan tendangan kedua dari Sasuke,Kakashi pun melompat mundur untuk menghindari tendangan Sasuke mengejutkan Kakashi dengan kecepatannya yang di level Genin untuk mendekatkan jarak keduanya dan "Cring" Sasuke berhasil menyentuh lonceng milik Kakashi.

Merasa usahanya gagal,Sasuke pun melompat mundur dan membentuk segel tangan.

"**Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Muncullah bola api yang berukuran sebesar rumah menuju arah Kakashi,Kakashi pun membelakkan matanya,karena ia tidak mengira bahwa seorang genin mampu menguasai C rank katon jutsu.

"_**Jadi dia sudah menguasai eleman api ya"**_pikir Kakashi.

Sasuke yang mulai kelelahan memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon,sambil menanti hasil serangannya,dia tahu bahwa hanya dengan serangan selemah itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seorang Jounin,dan benar saja tubuh Kakashi yang dilalap api kini berubah jadi sebatang kayu.

"Cih..**Kawarimi"**ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke-kun"muncul suara Kakashi di atas pohon tempat Sasuke bersandar,Kakashi pun langsung melompat turun dan "Sret"tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke terikat oleh sebuah tali kawat.

"Hampir saja kau tadi mendapatkan loncengku,tapi mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu,Jaa-ne". "Poof"tubuh Kakashi pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

* * *

"_**Tinggal satu orang lagi...tapi dimana dia bersembunyi"**_

Kini Kakashi tengah mencari keberadaan Naruto karena hingga sekarang dia belum menemukan Naruto.

"Halo Kakashi Sensei"ucap Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga Naruto-kun"ucap Kakashi.

"Hm bisakah kita mulai tesnya"Naruto langsung menyerang Kakashi dengan memegang kunai di salah satu dan mengayunkan ke arah perutnya.

"Trang"kunai Naruto berhasil di tangkis oleh Kakashi,dan Kakashi harus menundukkan kepalanya karena tendangan dari Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menghilang di hadapan Kakashi dan tergantikan oleh sebongkah kayu yang di penuhi dengan kertas peledak.

"_**Apa"**_pikir Kakashi.

"BOOOM"

Dari atas pohon Naruto dapat melihat tubuh Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"**Kage Bunshin **ya**"**

Naruto pun harus menyilangkan kedua tanganya ke arah samping karena tendangan tiba-tiba dari Kakashi,namun karena kekuatan di balik tendangan itu dia sampai terjatuh ke tanah.

"Apa kau menyerah Naruto-kun?"tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja belum"kata Naruto.

Naruto segera mengambil dua bom asap dari saku celananya dan melemparnya ke tanah dan "POOF"area Training ground pun di penuhi dengan asap berwarna orange.

"_**Apa yang kau rencanakan lagi Naruto?"**_pikir Kakashi.

"Hya"

Naruto muncul di atas Kakashi dan menyerang Kakashi dengan tendangan dari atas kepala Kakashi namun dia dapat menahan tendangan Naruto dengan membentuk tanda"X"dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kena kau"muncul suara tepat di depannya,saat dia melihat ke depan dia sangat terkejut karena menemukan Naruto lain yang siap menghantam perutnya.

"Bugh"tubuh Kakashi pun terpental ke tanah.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".**

Muncullah puluhan Shuriken menuju Kakashi,namun Kakashi dengan siggapnya mengambil dua buah kunai dan menangkis semua Shuriken yang mengarah ke arahnya.

"TRANG"semua shuriken pun menancap di tanah.

"Hm...sepertinya rencanamu gagal lagi"ejek Kakashi.

"Mungkin...tapi yang ini tidak mungkin tidak akan gagal"kata Naruto.

"Kejutan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan kepadaku?"tanya Kakashi.

"Ini...**Fuinjutsu:Sanho Fuin"**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi terjebak di dalam sebuah segitiga yang terbuat dari cahaya.

"Kapan kau membuat segel ini?"tanya Kakashi dengan nada terkejut.

"Ketika aku menyerangmu dengna **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu** aku juga melemparkan 3 kunai yang aku beri segel khusus...sekarang apa kau bisa keluar dari segel ini Sensei?"kata Naruto.

"**Fuin"**

"BOOOM"meledaklah area dimana Kakashi terjebak,saat asap ledakan sudah hilang kini terlihat dampak dari segel Naruto,disekitar segel tersebut ada lubang besar di tanah, tetapi tubuh Kakashi juga tidak di temukan yang ada hanyalah bongkahan kayu yang sudah hancur.

"Maaf ..trik seperti itu tidak akan mempan terhadap seorang Jounin"kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto,dan Naruto sendiri bisa merasakan sebuah kunai menempel di lehernya.

"_**Yah walaupun itu hanya berlaku bagi Jounin yang berpengalaman"**_pikir Kakashi.

"KRINNNG"

"He he he ternyata kalian bertiga tidak ada yang berhasil mengambil lonceng ya"kata Kakashi.

_Few minute later._

Kini ketiga Genin sudah berkumpul di depan Kakashi dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang di ikat di sebuah tiang kayu,sementara Sakura sedang duduk diantara keduanya sambil memegang sebuah kotak makanan pemberian Kakashi.

"Apakah kalian tahu kalian bertiga seharusnya kembali ke Akademi"

"Berhubung saya adalah Jounin yang baik hati maka aku akan memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi kalian"

"Kalian akan aku beri waktu istirahat selama 15 menit dan Sakura jika kau memberi mereka berdua satu sendok nasi pun maka kau tidak akan lolos"kata Kakashi.

Setelah Kakashi pergi,Sakura berniat memakan makanan pemberian itu,tapi saat melihat kedua rekannya yang lagi kelaparan maka ia melepas ikatan kedua anak laki-laki tersebut dan membagi makananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?"tanya Naruto.

"Kalian berdua membutuhkan tenaga untuk mengikuti tes Kakashi sensei bukan?"jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kau akan gagal"kini giliran Sasuke yang berkata.

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir aku belum pantas untuk menjadi seorang Ninja"jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Apakah kau tahu Sakura,gara-gara perbuatanmu kalian bertiga..."kata Kakashi secara tiba-tiba dan megagetkan ketiga calon muridnya.

Ketiga genin tersebut hanya diam.

"LULUS"kata Kakashi.

"APA?"teriak Sakura.

"Sesungguhnya tes ini bukan untuk mengetes kekuatan kalian tapi untuk mengetes..."kata Kakashi terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Kerja sama tim"jawab Naruto.

"Jika sudah tahu kenapa kau tidak mengajak rekanmu untuk berkerjasama untuk mengambil lonceng dariku tadi?"tanya Kakashi.

"Karena dari pengalamanku dalam dunia Shinobi yang terpenting adalah sebuah Misi yang sukses bukan kerja sama tim"jawab Naruto.

Semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam,sementara Kakashi nampak ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_**Kau begitu mengigatkanku tentang diriku waktu bersama tim ku sendiri sebelum Obito merubah tentang pandanganku Naruto"**_pikir Kakashi.

* * *

Itulah cerita saya yang kedua setelah **Hope of Uchiha.**

Semoga Kalian suka.

Don't forget to give me lots Review.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	2. Chapter 2 Unlucky Mission

_Q and A_

Redcas :Ya dia seperti Sakumo.

Nokia 7610 :Belum terpikir

:Belum terpikir

Kagami Ryuu:Masih rahasia

Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa :Ya dia seperti Kakashi waktu kecil,Nee-san nya itu hanya seorang Chunin dan tidak mempunyai hubungan darah,Iya dia masih anaknya Minato dan Kushina

Uzumaki 21:untuk mengetas Sakura apa dia lebih mementingakan Sasuke atau Naruto.

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto.**

_**Few Weeks Later**_

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan sebuah misi?"kesal Sakura.

"Tentu saja ini adalah misi untuk Genin"jawab Kakashi dengan membaca sebuah buku orange di tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan kedua anggota tim 7 hanya berjalan menuju kantor Hokage tanpa memperdulikan omongan Sakura dan Kakashi,mereka berempat baru saja menyelesaikan misi D rank yang kesekian kalinya,misi hari ini adalah membantu seorang penduduk Konoha membantu membersihkan kandang sapi yang begitu luas sehingga membuat Sakura kesal karena ia tidak bisa tampil cantik di depan pujaan hatinya Sasike-kun.

_Hokage Tower_

"Hokage-Sama"ucap Kakashi.

"Oh tim 7 ya"balas Sandaime.

"Apakah kalian ingin meminta misi baru?"tanya Sandaime.

"Ya begitulah..."jawab Kakashi sambil membaca buku orangenya.

"Tapi Hokage-Sama bisakah kami mendapat misi yang lebih menarik dari pada misi-misi sebelumnya"pinta Kakashi.

"Hm...baiklah ini adalah d rank mission,tapi ini di luar desa,apa kalian mau mengambilnya?"tanya Sandaime.

"Baiklah kami akan mengambilnya"jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah kita mendapat laporan orang hilang yang bernama Genmei dari desa Inaho,mungkin misi ini akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari jadi kalian harus membawa perbekalan"kata Sandaime.

"Hai"jawab Kakashi.

Kakashi pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah 3 muridnya.

"Sekarang kalian pulang untuk membawa perbekalan seperlunya dan kita akan bertemu lagi di gerbang desa 60 menit dari sekarang"perintah Kakashi.

"Hai"jawab ketiga Genin bersamaan.

_Naruto's Apartement_

Setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage,Naruto pun langsung menuju apartemennya dan menyegel kebutuhan-kebutuhan yang ia perlukan dalam misi ini ke dalam sebuah gulungan besar(seperti gulungannya Jiraya).Tidak lupa mengganti bajunya,kini ia memakai kaos hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki yang berwarna merah dan celana hitam panjang dan juga tidak lupa memakai Naruto maskernya,ketika ingin pergi ke gerbang desa dia ingat sesuatu.

"_**Cih mungkin Kakashi-sensei akan terlambat lagi"**_

Naruto pun menggurungkan niatnya dan memilih tidur siang sebentar.

_Konoha Gate_

_Three hours later_

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"Tadi ada kucing hitam melintas di depanku sehingga aku harus menggelilingi desa sebanyak 8 kali sehingga aku terlambat"kata Naruto dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"Itu hanya alasan kalian saja"protes Sakura yang memakai baju seperti biasanya.

"Hn"balas Sasuke yang memakai baju biru dengan simbol Uchiha dan celana putih.

Ini adalah kebiasan baru dari tim 7,Naruto dan Kakashi akan selalu datang terlambat dan memakai alasan yang selalu sama entah itu sudah direncanakan atau belum mereka berdua tidak mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah siap kita harus segera berangkat untuk mempersingkat waktu"kata Kakashi.

Tim 7 pun berangkat keluar desa dengan Sasuke dan Naruto di posisi samping kanan dan kiri,Sakura di antara Naruto dan Sasuke,sementara Kakashi di depan mereka bertiga,jadi jika disambungkan satu sama lain keempat orang ini akan membentuk senuah segitiga.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya di isi dengan keheningan,Kakashi yang sibuk membaca buku orangenya yang kadang tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila,Sasuke yang entah memikirkan apa,Naruto yang dengan malasnya terus berjalan dan Sakura yang memandangi Sasuke dengan simbol love di matanya.

"Baiklah kita akan mencari Genmei-san di dalam hutan Inaho"kata Kakashi mencoba untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hai"jawab ketiga Gennin.

_Inaho Forest_

"Tolong...tolong"teriak seseorang dari dalam hutan.

"Teriakan siapa itu?"tanya Sakura dengan sedikit takut.

"Tenanglah Sakura..."Kakashi pun mencoba menenagkan Sakura.

"Baiklah kita akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam hutan"ajak Kakashi.

Tim 7 pun langsung meloncat dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya,untuk mendekati sumber suara yang berasal dari dalam hutan, tim 7 sudah dekat dengan sumber suara yang orang yang minta tolong ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang sepanjang sebahu,bermata cokelat yang memakai pakaian khas penduduk biasa dan umurnya sekitar 50 tahunan yang sedang ketakutan karena dia sedang di serang seekor serigala yang cukup besar.

Kakashi yang merasa familiar dengan orang yang didepanya langsung mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang sama persis seperti orang yang ada di depannya.

"Sepertinya misi kita akan segera selesai"kata Kakashi yang mendapat tatapan dari ketiga muridnya karena mereka tidak tahu apa maksud dari Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung mengambil dua buah kunai dan melemparnya ke arah serigala yang sedang menyerang pak tua "JLEBB" kedua kunai itu sukses mengenai leher serigala dan mengakibatkan serigala mati di tempat.

_With Genmei_

Genmei sangat terkejut saat mendapati serigala yang sedang menyerangnya tiba-tiba mati di depannya dengan 2 buah senjata yang mirip sebuah pisau di lehernya,dia pun menoleh kearah sumber serangan itu dan mendapati empat orang ninja terdiri dari laki-laki dewasa yang memakai masker hitam di wajahnya,berambut silver yang ia simpulkan sebagai pimpinan kedua adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut spiky berwarna kuning dan juga memakai masker seperti pimpinannya tetapi masker anak ini terbuat dari sebuah perban putih ,selanjutnya anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang mirip bokong bebek dan bermata hitam,yang terakhir adalah anak perempuan berambut pink dan bermata hijau.

"Apalah kau itu Genmei?"tanya Kakashi.

"Ya...dari mana kau tahu namaku?"jawab Gensei sedikit takut.

"Kami adalah ninja dari Konoha dan kami diberi misi untuk mencarimu"jelas Kakashi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan muridnya kepada Genmei.

"Oh...begitu ya"kata Genmei yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Sebaiknya kita mengantarmu pulang besok saja karena kondisimu yang kelelahan maka kita akan bermalam disini"perintah Kakashi.

Tim 7 pun langsung mendirikan empat buah tenda,Genma pun langsung istirahat di salah satu tenda.

"Oh ya kalian bertiga ikut aku"Kakashi 'langsung mengajak muridnya menjauh dari tempat tenda mereka berdiri.

"Untuk menunggu Genmei-san pulih aku akan mengajarkan kalian latihan tree walking"kata Kakashi.

"Apa itu Kakashi-sensei"tanya Sakura.

"Ini adaklah latihan untuk melatih chakra kontrolmu"kata Kakashi.

Kakashi pun langsung berjalan menuju sebuah pohon,lalu berjalan dengan arah vertikal di pohon tanpa menggunakan kedua dan Sasuke pun memandang Kakashi dengan tertarik sementara Naruto dengan malas.

"Kalian harus menjaga kesetabilan chakra di telapak kaki kalian,jika terlalu sedikit chakra kalian akan jatuh tapi jika terlalu banyak chakra maka ppohon itu akan hancur"jelas Kakashi.

"Cobalah dan gunakan sebuah kunai untuk menandai perkembangan kalian"kata Kakashi.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun langsung menuju pohon dan sudah bersiap untuk berlatih.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?"tanya Kakashi saat melihat Naruto akan meninggalkan kedua rekannya berlatih.

"Aku akan pergi mencari angin"balas Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak mau berlatih bersama rekanmu?"tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja tidak...tapi aku sudah bisa melakukan latihan ini beberapa tahun lalu"Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan timnya.

Kakashi pun hanya bisa melihat kepergian Naruto.

"_**Seberapa jauh kau meninggalkan rekanmu Naruto"**_pikir Kakashi.

"_**Seberapa kuat kau sebenarnya Naruto"**_pikr Sasuke dengan irinya.

_With Naruto_

Kini Naruto sedang menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan namun ada pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya,yaitu seorang gadis yang mungkin satu tahun lebih tua darinya sedang mengambil tumbuhan.

"Sedang apa kau?"tanya Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"A-a-ku sedang mengumpulkan tanaman herbal untuk di jual ke pasar"jawab gadis yang memakai kimono dengan motif bunga sakura dan mempunyai rambut hitam panjang dan mata berwarna coklat.

"_**Dia cukup cantik juga?"**_pikir Naruto sambil merona tetapi masih tertutup oleh maskernya.

"Oh ya namaku Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Naruto.

"Aku Haku"jawab Haku.

"Apak kau tidak takut berada di hutan sendirian?"tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak aku sudah terbiasa untuk mencari tanaman herbal sendirian"kata Haku.

Mereka berdua pun terlibat perbincangan yang entah kemana arahnya sambil Naruto membantu Haku untuk mengumpulkan tanaman herbal.

"Aku tidak percaya itu,sebuah kekuatan akan kita dapat dari latihan dan kerja keras bukan dari orang yang kita sayangi"kata Naruto dengan sedikit intonasi yang keras.

"Maaf kan aku Naruto-Kun aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah"kata Haku.

"Ah...seeharusnya aku yang minta maaf...aku terbawa emosi"jawab Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan mengumpulkan herbalmu Haku-san"ajak Naruto.

"Hai"jawab terasa matahari pun mulai terbenam.

"Apa kau mau kuantar pulang Haku-san?"tanya Naruto.

"Eh...tidak usah"Haku pun mendekat kan wajahnya dengan sedikit merona dan "Cup" sebuah ciuman berhasil mendarat di pipi Naruto,sementara Haku langsung berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

_Next Day_

Tim 7 bersama Genmei sudah melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa Inaho,tetapi di tengah perjalanan Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa ada yang sedang membuntuti,dia pun langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya di tanah.

"Kakashi-sensei kita sedang di ikuti oleh empat orang ninja"ucap Naruto sedangkan kedua rekannya binggung dengan perilaku Naruto.

"Ya aku tahu itu, bersiagalah!"kata Kakashi.

"WUSH"

"Menghindar"teriak Kakashi sambil meloncat kesamping dengan merangkul Genmei sedangkan Naruto ke samping sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan Sasuke pun juga selamat dari sabetan pedang raksasa yang mengarah kepada mereka.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini Kakashi no Sharingan"kata seorang lelaki yang cukup tinggi memakai masker seperti Naruto dan memiliki alis tipis.

Di samping pria itu berdiri seorang ninja berambut hitam panjang memakai baju standar Kiri dan memakai topeng Hunter Nin dan dua orang Chunin yang memakai topeng sama,mereka berdua memakai sarung tangan yang tersambung dengan rantai Shuriken.

"Apa maumu Zabuza?"tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja kepalamu Kakashi"jawab Zabuza.

"_**Cih sial jika begini tidak ada jalan lain selain bertarung"**_pikir Kakashi.

"Naruto kau hadapi ninja berambut panjang itu ... sementara kau Sasuke hadapi dua chunin dan Sakura kau jaga Genmei-san"perintah Kakashi.

Sakura pun langsung menjaga Genmei walaupun dengan tangan yang gemetar.

_Sasuke vs Demon Brother_

"Apakah kalian tahu siapa aku?"tanya Sasuke dengan arogan.

"Apakah itu penting saat ajalmu sudah mulai dekat"kata salah satu Chunin yang langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan rantai shurikennya tetapi Sasuke dengan mudahnya menghindari Chunin itu dengan kecepatannya Sasuke muncul di belakangnya dan menendang kepalanya dari belakang yang menyebabkan chunin itu jatuh ke tanah,Sasuke pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lalu membuat segel tangan.

"**Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Muncullah bola api besar dengan ukuran besar mengarah ke padanya dan menyebabkan Chunin itu mengalami sakit parah dan pingsan di tempai.

"SLASH"tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan benda tajam yang menyayat bahu kananya.

"Ah...sial"gerutu Sasuke.

"Apakah kau lupa denganku"kata Chunin yang satu.

"_**Apa! Kenapa kesadaranku mulai turun?"**_pikir Sasuke.

"Ha..ha...ha apakah kau merasakannya? Kau sudah terkena racun"kata Chunin itu.

Chunin itu pun langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan taijutsu,Sasuke pun hanya bisa bertahan karena kesadarannya mulai menurun.

"_**Aku tidak akan mati di sini sebelum membunuh Itachi"**_

Tanpa Sasuke sadari matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan satu tomoe di masing-masing matanya,dia pun dapat melihat serangan Chunin secara lambat ketika chunin itu mengayunkan rantai shurikennya dia dapat menunduk dan menyerang chunin tepat di bagian perutnya dengan kunai dan kedua ninja pun jatuh pingsan secara bersamaan.

_Naruto vs Haku_

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin"jawab Ninja bertopeng.

Haku pun langsung melempar tiga senbon ke arah Naruto,tapi dengan mudah Naruto menangkis serangan itu dengan kunainya.

Mereka pun beradu Taijutsu dengan kecepatan level Chunin,Naruto pun meninju bagian topeng dari Haku tapi dapat di tangkis oleh Haku,tidak berhenti sampai disitu Naruto juga mengirim beberapa tendangan yang dapat di hindari dengna mudah,tetapi Naruto mengejutkan Haku dengan kecepatannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan dapat menendang Haku di bagian mukanya sehingga Haku pun terpental kebelakang.

Haku pun berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di atas air,lalu ia membuat segel tangan dan menendang air ke udara.

"**Sensatsu Shuisou"**

Tiba-tiba air yang ada di udara berubah bentuk jadi senbon yang langsung menghujani Naruto, dengan tenangnya dia membuka gulungan besarnya dan melakukan segel tangan lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas gulungan.

"**Fuin:Kekkai"**

Di depan Naruto muncul sebuah pelindung berwarna hijau dan menyerap serangan Haku.

"_**Jadi Naruto-kun sangat berbakat di fuinjutsu ya"**_pikir Haku.

"Maaf sepertinya aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini"kata Haku sambil membuat segel tangan.

"**Makyou Hyoushou"**

Muncullah cermin yang tinggi dan terbuat dari es yang menggurung Naruto dengan kederajatan 360 derajat,Haku pun muncul di salah satu cermin.

"Menyerahlah Naruto-kun"kata Haku.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu"kata Naruto sambil mengawasi pergerakkan Haku.

"Maafkan aku"Haku pun secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari satu cermin ke cermin yang lain dan melempar puluhan senbon ke arah dengan sedikit kuwalahan tetapi masih dapat menangkis senbon dari Haku.

Naruto mengambil lima buah kunai dan melemparnya ke arah cermin sambil membuat segel tangan.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**

Lima kunai tadi berubah jadi puluhan kunai yang mengarah pada cermin Haku dan dapat memberikan dampak goresan pada cermin tetapi dengan cepatnya cermin itu segera pulih seperti sedia kala dengan cepat.

Haku secara cepat memutari tubuh Naruto lewat cerminnya dan menyerang Naruto dengan senbon dari segala arah,Naruto hanya bisa berusaha mengakis semampunya tetapi banyak senbon yang berhasil melukainya sehingga di jatuh dengan lututnya sebagai tumpuan beban.

"Aku...tidak akan ...mati DISINI"teriak Naruto yang tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba di selimuti oleh chakra berwarna merah.

"_**Chakra apa ini"**_batin Haku.

_With Kakashi vs Zabuza_

"_**Ini..."pikir **_Kakashi saat merasakan chakra yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan,aku harus segera menyelesaikan pertarutngannya jika kyuubi lepas dari tubuh Naruto bisa gawat.

"Pertarungan kita akan segera berakhir Zabuza"

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**

Muncullah beberapa anjing.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan Kakashi?"tanya salah satu anjing.

"Tolong lacak keberadaan orang ini"kata Kakashi sambil memberikan sobekan dari baju Zabuza.

"Percuma saja Kakashi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku"kata Zabuza.

"Kita lihat saja"kata Kakashi yang membuat segel tangan sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya dan muncullah percikan petir di tanggannya.

_Back to Naruto vs Haku_

_**Naruto Mindscape**_

"_Dimana aku__**"**_

"_**Kemarilah bocah lebih mendekat"**__sebuah suara memanggilnya._

_Ketika Naruto sudah mulai mendekat dia dapat melihat sosok rubah dengan ekor sembilan sedang terkurung di sebuah penjara besar._

"_Jadi kau itu Kyuubi"_

"_**Ya benar aku kyuubi... apakah kau mau membunuh orang tadi jika kau mau mendekatlah aku akan memberikan kekuatan yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya"**_

"_Aku tidak butuh kekuatanmu"_

"_**Jangan sombong mendekatlah bocah"**_

"_Sudah kubilang aku...tidak ...butuh ...bantuan ...orang lain untuk membantuku"_

_Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuubi di lilit oleh rantai emas yang membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya._

"_**Chakra ini...LEPASKAN AKU BOCAH"**__teriak Kyuubi._

Chakra misterius yang menyelimuti Naruto pun secara tiba-tiba menghilang dan juga lukanya sembuh bersamaan dengan menghilangnya chakra misterius itu.

"Aku...tidak butuh bantuan orang lain untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini"

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul puluhan rantai berwarna emas yang menghancurkan cermin es milik haku dan menarik tubuh haku mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"_**Apa ini?"**_pikir Haku.

Naruto pun segera memukul wajah ninja bertopeng tadi dan matanya terbelak ketika topeng itu hancur dan menampilkan wajah seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Ha...ku-san"

"Nar...tu...to-kun"

Kedua Ninja pun langsung jatuh pingsan.

_Kakashi vs Zabuza_

"**Chidori"**

Tangan Kakashi pun dapat menembus dada Zabuza,sehingga Zabuza memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sepertinya...kau ...menang ...Kakashi...tolong berjanjilah padaku Kakashi"kata Zabuza.

"Apa itu?"kata Kakashi.

"Bawalah...haku...ke..mba...li ke...Ko...no...ha"Zabuza pun menutup matanya.

"Aku janji"kata Kakashi.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Itulah Chapter 2

Haku disini adalah perempuan

Dan sepertinya saya hanya bisa update **Hope of Uchiha **dan **Legend of Uzumaki Clan **dalam waktu tiga hari lagi/.

Karena besok dah mulai masuk sekolah.

**Don't forget to give me an advice **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Team 8**_

_**Q N I**_

altadinata:Karena kematian Nee-sannya

reyvanrifqi :Belum ditentukan

ahmadbima27:Hanya seorang Chunin dan dia itu tidak di bunuh tetapi bunuh diri

DAN UNTUK PAIRNYA BELUM DITENTUKAN

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto**

"Jadi bagaimana apa kau mau menerima penawaranku?"tanya Kakashi kepada Haku.

Haku saat ini tengah memandangi makam Zabuza yang ia dan tim 7 buat 1 hari yang lalu.

"Jadi Zabuza-sama ingin aku pergi ke Konoha ya?"tanya Haku.

"Ya itulah yang dia katakan kepadaku"jawab Kakashi.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa Kakashi-san"jawab Haku.

"Kenapa?"tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Kiri untuk mewujudkan impian dari Zabuza-sama"kata Haku dengan mantap.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?"tanya Haku.

"Hai"kata Haku.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam tanpa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutn mereka,Kakashi yang merasa gagal membujuk Haku untuk ikut bersamanya ke Konoha pun segera meninggalkan Haku.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu"

_With Naruto_

Kini anggota tim 7 minus Kakashi tengah berada di sebuah kamar milik Genmei,Naruto dan Sakura sedang melihat kondisi Sasuke yang masih terbaring lemah akibat racun yang ia dapat saat bertarung dengan iblis bersaudara tetapi dengan pertolongan Haku, Sasuke masih bisa diselamatkan.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar itu,Sakura hanya bisa melihat kepergian rekan timya itu.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?"tanya Sakura.

"Mencari angin"kata Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto pun menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Saat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju pemakaman Zabuza,dia melihat Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan Haku,karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka,dia pun menunggu sampai Kakashi meninggalkan Haku,dia pun mendekati Haku.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa yang Kakashi-Sensei bicarakan padamu Haku-san?"tanya Naruto.

"oh dia hanya menyampaikan permintaan Zabuza-Sama,agar aku ikut kalian ke Konoha"kata Haku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"kata Naruto.

"Aku...Memutuskan akan kembali ke Kiri untuk membantu kelompok pemberontak mmenangkan peperangan"kata Haku.

"Hm...Baiklah"kata Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Haku.

"Oh ya,kapan kau akan pergi?"tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang juga"kata Haku yang sedang mengambil pedang Zabuza.

"Oh jaga dirimu baik-baik"kata Naruto singkat dan mebelokkan tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Haku,tetapi pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang saat dia menoleh kebelakang ia mendapati wajah Haku yang sudah dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik"Haku pun mencium pipinya yang kedua kalinya dengan pipi yang memerah dan tubuhnya pun menghilang dalam putaran es.

"Kuharap kita akan bertemu kembali"itulah kata-kata yang terakhir yang di dengar Naruto.

"_**Apa yang terjadi padaku"**_kata Naruto sambil merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat.

_Two Days Later_

"Baiklah Genmei-san,aku dan timku akan kembali ke Konoha sekarang"kata Kakashi kepada Genmei.

"Apa kalian tidak mau lebih lama lagi?"tanya Genmei.

"Kurasa tidak"jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian,dan aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karena kalian sudah menyelamatkan hidupku"kata Genmei.

Kakashi dan tim 7 pun meninggalkan desa Inaho.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan segera pulang"kata Kakashi.

"Yes"kata Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hn"balas Sasuke.

Dan Naruto hanya diam saja tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Tidak terasa perjalan mereka menuju Konoha begitu cepat dibandingkan saat mereka pergi menuju desa Inaho,buktinya mereka sudah melewati gerbang desa.

Kakashi pun menghentikan kakinya dan langsung menghadap ketiga muridnya.

"Baiklah kalian bisa pulang untuk beristirahat biar aku yang melapor misi kita kepada Holage"

"Dan jangan lupa kalian harus ke Training Ground besok pagi"dan "POOF"tubuhnya pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

_Hokage Office_

Kakashi kini sudah memasuki ruangan Hokage.

"Hokage-sama"kata Kakashi.

"Hm...bagaimana misi tim mu Kakashi?tanya Sandaime.

Kakashi pun memberi laporannya tentang misinya yang awalnya mudah lalu timnya yang dihadang oleh Zabuza dan pertarungan timnya dengan tim Zabuza dan tidak lupa tentang Sasuke dan Naruto yang berhasil mengaktifkan bloodline mereka.

"Jadi Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun berhasil mengaktifkan bloodline mereka ya"kata Sandaime.

"Hai"kata Kakashi.

"Ini semakin menarik"kata Sandaime.

"_**Dan semoga saja kau akan segera sadar betapa pentingnya sebuah tim itu Naruto-kun"**_batin Sandaime.

"Karena saya sudah selesai memberikan laporan kepada anda,bolekah saya pergi sekarang?"tanya Kakashi.

"Nah,tetaplah disini,apa kau lupa hari ini ada pertemuan para Jounin tentang ujian Chunin"kata Sandaime.

Kakashi pun hanya bisa mengela napas.

_With Naruto_

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan melewati para penduduk yang memberikan dia tatapan yang dingin,dan seperti biasanya dia selalu menghiraukannya,meskipun mereka membencinya dia tidak mempunyai rasa dendam kepada mereka.

Malah kebencian mereka dia jadikan sebuah motivasi untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan seperti yang mereka ketahui selama ini.

Dia pun terus melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa mempedulikan kemana kakinya membawanya pergi, sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan dirinya dari lamunannya.

"Hei kau"teriak seseorang.

Saat dia menoleh dia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yang berantakan,mempunyai mata hitam yang tajam,dan kedua pipinya yang mempunyai tanda segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dan dia juga memakai jaket biru dengan penutup kepala dan celana hitam adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

Dan seekor anak anjing di belakangnya.

Di belakang kiba ada dua orang lagi,yang satu adalah seorang perempuan berambut indigo pendek bermata putih dan memakai baju panjang dan celana panjang biru,dia adalah Hyuga Hinata.

Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang laki-laki yang memakai jaket dengan penutup kepala dan juga kerah tinggi sampai mulutnya,dia juga memakai kacamata hitam dan dia adalah Aburame Shino.

"Ada apa Kiba?"kata Naruto.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto ada seseorang yang menyapa Naruto.

"Halo Naruto-san"kata Shino dengan suara datarnya.

"H-alo Na.. kun"kata Hinata dengan pipi yang merona.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sukit diartikan.

"_**Pertama Haku sekarang Hinata yang selalu merona jika berbicara denganku,ada apa dengan mereka berdua"**_pikir Naruto.

"Aku ingin berduel dengan mu"kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau bisa mengalahkanku?"ejek Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku bisa,sejak kelulusan dari Akademi aku selalu berlatih keras untuk mengalahkanmu dan Sasuke"kata Kiba.

"Baiklah"jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah siap Naruto"tanya Kiba yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Menurutmu?"tanya Naruto balik.

Kiba pun langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan melancarkan sebuah tinjuan ke arahnya,tapi dengan mudah Naruto memundurkan badanya untuk menghindari serangan dari kiba.

Kiba pun mencoba menyerangnya kembali dengan tendangan kaki kananya,dan seperti tadi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara membungkukkan badannya.

Kiba pun melompat mundur.

"Apa kau tidak serius dengan pertarungan ini?"tanya Kiba dengan nada sedikit marah karena dia merasa diremehkan.

"Menurutmu"balas Naruto.

"Kau"teriak kiba yang langsung mengeluarkan satu kunai dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggeser kepalanya sedikit dan menangkap kunai itu dengan memasukkan jari tengahnya tepat di lubang kunai yang di lemparkan oleh kiba.

"Nah sekarang apa aku boleh pulang "kata Naruto sedikit malas.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH PULANG SEBELUM MENGALAHKANKU"teriak Kiba mulai kesal dengan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya yang seakan-akan meremehkan skilnya.

Sementara itu Shino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya saat melihat rekannya itu berteriak dan Hinata hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hm baiklah"kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba asap berwarna orange muncul dari tanah dan menghalangi penghlihatannya,dan saat asap itu menghilang, tubuhnya pun berubah jadi pucat seketika,itu dikarenakan ada sebuah kunai yang menempel di lehernya.

"Apa kau menyerah Kiba"tanya Naruto di samping Kiba.

"Ya"jawab Kiba dengan nada lesu.

"Tapi darimana asap itu keluar?"tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Dari segel yang sudah aku pasang ketika kau mengajak ku berduel tadi"jelas Naruto.

"Jadi aku sudah kalah sejak awal pertandingan"kata Kiba bertambah lesu.

"Jangan patah semangat seperti itu?"kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kiba beberapa kali seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil TEME"kesal kiba.

Kiba pun memukul perut Naruto dan "POOF" tubuh Naruto tergantikan oleh bongkahan kayu.

Kiba pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari Naruto dan menemukan Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan dirinya dan rekannya.

"NARUTO SIALAN"teriak Kiba.

* * *

** AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME LOTS OF**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

ANN:Sepertinya saya akan rewrite cerita The Legend of Uzumaki.


End file.
